1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for a real-time update of map data stored in a terminal device and, more particularly, to a system and method for performing a real-time update of map data in a combination of one or more of level, tile and layer units according to update conditions.
2. Related Art
A car navigation system devised to use in vehicles offers a function to guide a current position based on a map or to guide a route to a desired destination. With communication technologies advanced in these days, a function to guide an optimum route based on real-time traffic information to users is also offered.
This car navigation system may be classified into a map-stored navigation system and a map-streaming navigation system. In the former, a terminal device stores map data therein and, based on the stored map data, detects its current position and performs route guidance. In the latter, the terminal device operates by receiving real-time map data from a server through a network.
The map-stored navigation system has a fast operating speed because of using stored map data, but requires a frequent update of the stored map data because of inevitable changes in map data due to passage of time. Unfortunately, no update of map data may make it difficult to perform exact route guidance due to unapplied geographic information.
The map-streaming navigation system can always offer the newest map data to users because it receives map data of local area from a server via a network throughout its operations. However, this system requires much time for receiving and displaying map data and, if no transmission of map data results from data communication environment or surrounding environment, fails to offer a route guidance service to users.
Accordingly, the present invention is to solve the above conventional problems and, more particularly, to provide a real-time map data updating system and method that can always offer a service based on the newest map data and minimize user's waiting time by combining a map-stored system and a map-streaming system.
Also, the present invention is to provide a real-time map data updating system and method that perform a real-time update for map data in a combination of one or more of level, tile and layer units according to update conditions including a terminal device state and a network state.
And also, the present invention is to provide a real-time map data updating system and method that perform a real-time update for map data in units of layer data that shows information corresponding to respective attributes when this information expressing a map is classified according to attribute.